This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To establish a cohort of chronic hepatitits C patients with Ishak stage 3-6 fibrosis who experienced a sustained virologic response (SVR) after peginterferon and ribavarin combination therapy and assess the frequency of clinical outcomces (variceal bleeding, ascites, CTP scores>7, liver transplants, death) and heptocellular carcinoma (HCC) and factors associated with these outcomes.